Daño
}} Daño 2.0 es un sistema que determina el daño hecho a enemigo determinado con un arma o poder. Los números de daño se muestran en el HUD cerca del punto de impacto en el enemigo. Los resultados del daño son modificados por varias mecánicas: tipo de daño, armadura, golpes críticos, sigilo, habilidades de warframe, modificadores corporales, modificadores de facción, que se describen a continuación y en sus respectivas páginas. Cada proyectil individual o golpe cuerpo a cuerpo mostrará un único número de daño. Un arma con múltiples proyectiles como las escopetas o las armas con multidisparo mostrarán un número de daño para cada proyectil individual. Las armas de fuego continuo hacen daño a una velocidad constante pero el daño mostrado solo es actualizado cada décima de un segundo. Los mods de daño físico (como Golpe perforador que aumentan el daño de base) y los mods elementales (como Carga incendiaria que añade daño de ) añadirán el daño por separado de todos los ataques disponibles; normal, cargado, de salto, etc. de las armas melee. Esto significa que por ejemplo, al añadir un mod de daño de calor a tu Paris hará que se aplique un daño extra a los ataques normales, así como a los ataques cargados, haciendo distintos daños para cada uno. Nota: La IU en el juego no separa los tipos de daños de los ataques cargados de las armas, o de otro ataque cargado, de salto, etc. de melee, por lo que los modificadores de daño físico no mostrarán mejoras a esos tipos de daños. Los indicadores de daño siguen el siguiente sistema de colores: *Ataque normal a la salud - blanco *Ataque normal a los escudos - azul *Golpe crítico y ataques en sigilo - amarillo Tabla de Información General |-| Grineer = |-| Corpus = |-| Infestación = |-| Corruptos = |-| Tenno = Daño Físico El daño base de la mayoría de armas es una combinación de tres tipos de daño físico: , , y . El daño físico resumido de cualquier arma es la suma del daño de Impacto, Perforación, y Cortante. Estos tres tipos de daños se basan en los siguientes tipos de munición en la vida real: posta, perforante, y de punta hueca. La mayoría de las armas tienen diferentes proporciones de daño de Impacto, Perforación, y Cortante. Esto asegura que todos los enemigos pueden ser dañados. Extrañamente, algunas armas a veces tienen uno o dos tipos de daño y rara vez no usan el daño físico en absoluto. Los mods afectarán a los tipos de daño según lo decidido por el jugador por su equipamiento. Los mods de incremento del daño general, como Sierra, afectan a todos los tipos de daño de un arma. Sin embargo, los mods de un tipo de daño específico aumentan la eficacia sólo contra ciertos tipos de armadura. Ruptura incrementa únicamente el daño de impacto; el cual es más útil contra Corpus que con Infestados, por ejemplo. Los mods de daño por facción, como Expeler Grineer, también incrementan cada tipo de daño contra la facción en cuestión. Daño elemental En adición a los tres tipos de daño base, el daño elemental puede aplicarse sobre el daño base del arma dependiendo de que Mods Elementales se apliquen- Hay cuatro tipos de daños elementales primarios: , , , y . Ciertas armas solo hacen daño elemental sin tener un Daño Físico innato. Se puede aplicar un solo tipo de daño elemental primario, pero si se introduce un segundo tipo de daño elemental primario se combinarán en un tipo de daño elemental secundario. Tipos Elementales Combinados Para crear estos elementos combinados se requiere mezclar de dos elementos primarios juntos. El daño elemental se aplica en adición a los tipos de daño físico del arma. Daño del Arma = (Impacto + Perforación + Cortante) + (Elemental). Las Combinaciones de daño elemental se hacen con la siguiente jerarquía al colocar los mods. Esta jerarquía va desde la primera en la parte superior izquierda (la primera en ser considerada) a la más cercana a la esquina inferior derecha (la última en ser considerada) en la distribución de los mods. Las armas con daños elementales innatos se consideran la última en la jerarquía. Además, si se utilizan varios mods con el mismo elemento, la última posición está definiendo cuando son combinados. thumb|left|Jerarquía Por ejemplo: Si estas usando un arma con daño independiente como la Prova y la Lecta, al añadirle , , y en las ranuras 1, 2 y 3 respectivamente, conseguirás: ( + ) y ( + ). Las combinaciones puedes sumar daño adicional al daño elemental base, siempre y cuando la combinación vaya primera antes de que otros elementos se puedan unir a la arma especificada. Las armas con Elementos Combinados innatos (Ogris ( ), Penta ( ), Stug ( ) y Detron ( )) siempre tienen ese tipo de daño, sin importar que mods se usen. Por lo tanto, en armas como estas, considera el daño elemental separado de tus mods elementales, ya que no se combinan con el tipo de daño ya combinado del arma. left|thumb|400px|Esto es un ejemplo de un elemental secundario con la combinación elemental. Único Estos tipos de daño son únicos, ya que no están disponibles como tipos de daño base para ninguna de las armas típicas, ni se pueden agregar a través de modificaciones. *El daño es un tipo de daño que se puede aplicar a través del efecto de estado , remates , así como algunas habilidades de Warframe y se distinguen por ignorar la armadura enemiga (modificadores de bonus o malus), infligen directamente su valor de daño "bruto" en su salud. *El daño de es un tipo de daño que solo puede ser utilizado por el operador después de completar la guerra interna. Posee propiedades y efectos especiales contra los enemigos conscientes. *El daño es el tipo de daño exclusivo de los ataques de energía de los conscientes. Efecto de Estado (Proc) El Efecto de Estado, también conocido como Proc (del inglés, Programmed Random Occurence), es un efecto adicional que puede ser accionado al azar por el golpe de un arma, mientras la probabilidad de estado es la probabilidad de que un golpe inflija un Proc/Efecto de Estado. Cada tipo de daño tiene un Efecto de Estado único. Un arma siempre hará (con cada disparo) cualquier daño elemental o físico instalado, sin importar si el Proc correspondiente se está activando o no. Galería The Three Way Damage 2.0 vs. The Grineer (Update 11.5.3) The Three Way Damage 2.0 vs. The Corpus (Update 11.5.3) The Three Way Damage 2.0 Vs. The Infested (11.5.3) Warframe - Damage 2.0 Fast and Easy Historial de actualizaciones *Tweaked Radiation Proc to not last as long on players and is more obvious when active. *Introducción al juego del Daño 2.0. }} de:Schaden 2.0 en:Damage